Swan Song
by villainousblackgib
Summary: The lovely little kiddies of Storybrooke are putting on a talent contest. Emma's performance proves to be popular. Especially with Regina.


**At the risk of sounding like a broken record thank you again to all that have favourite, followed and/or reviewed any of my other stories. It means a great deal to me. I don't mind being pathetic I beg you for reviews. They make me happy. Once again nothing belongs to me, not the characters and not the song (I listened to the Leona Lewis version by the way) or song titles mentioned. I had the same struggle as Emma, so many choices. Mistakes unfortunately do belong to me. Also there is my first attempt at writing a love scene, hope it doesn't suck too bad. Also this is kind of related to Change, if you've read it you should see what I mean. Anyway please enjoy.**

Small towns sucked. Emma Swan had spent most of her life in cities. Sure there had been the odd home in the suburbs or large towns a couple of hours away from nearby cities. But Emma could honestly never recall living anywhere that had such a tightknit community. Everyone was connected to someone someway and it vexed Emma to no end.

Anonymity was unheard of in Storybrooke. Emma longed terribly for the anonymity that cities granted to their inhabitants. To walk down a street and have no one know who you were would be a blessing; no one prying into your business, no one judging how you looked or acted, no one stopping to ask if you were ok, no one bothering you with incessant chatter about pointless meaningless things because no one in their right mind walks up to a pissed off stranger for fear of aforementioned stranger being a psychopath.

However in small towns like Storybrooke Maine where everyone knows everyone, even if only their face, that's exactly what they do. Unfortunately for Emma being the town Sheriff also gave everyone a free pass to interrupt her anytime and anywhere. There was no safe haven, no place for respite and Emma was on the verge of going psycho.

It wasn't even as if Emma had been unaware of the responsibility, commitment that would be required of her when she fought for the title of Sheriff. But being a child of the system Emma was unaccustomed to having so many people know her and genuinely have some sort of feelings towards her. She had always been a loner and anonymity is a loners best friend. Therefore having so much attention directed towards her made Emma edgy. Add to the edginess a splash of self-consciousness, a spark of anger and a dash of impatience and hey presto one small town Sheriff on the brink of insanity.

The talent contest that was to be held in the town hall tomorrow evening was all that anyone could talk about. The children of Storybrooke had suggested it as a fundraiser, part of a good Samaritan project, after which all the proceeds would be divided up between three charities the children themselves had decided upon.

The talent contest was not however optional for the participants oh no! The children, darling little cherubs, volunteered the individuals that would compete. The volunteers were free to pull out if they wished but it would be a public affair as the newsletter had already been circulated around town, before consulting the volunteers, and informed everyone who the 'volunteer' acts were.

Being a prominent figure in the community the Sheriff had been volunteered and there was no doubt in Emma's mind who the primary source of her upcoming ordeal was. Henry was a great kid and Emma loved him but sometimes she just wanted to throttle him for his impulsiveness. The same impulsiveness that had made the ten year old steal his teachers credit card and hop on a bus to Boston to find his birth mother. The same impulsiveness that had caused him to become trapped in a collapsing mine. The same impulsiveness that was probably going to send Emma to an early grave or at least turn her hair prematurely grey. However Emma was capable of looking on the bright side of Henry's impulsiveness as he had also volunteered his mum. Suddenly Emma felt infinitely better at the thought of the prestigious Madam Mayor also having to participate in the charitable public humiliation.

Emma had known for a fortnight that she would be required to show the town a talent but had done everything that she could to simply forget pushing it further and further back. Until now the day before the show was going to happen. As she sat at her desk, head resting on her crossed arms as she slumped in resignation Emma thought about the possibilities open to her.

Many of Emma's talents were not exactly family friendly and while she was sure that breaking a man's nose with nearby furniture or indeed her fist would amuse some of the children present, she doubted that the parents would be impressed or that she would find a willing volunteer for the role of assistant. Admittedly Emma did have skills and talents that had been amassed from the many different homes and families she had been part of for short periods of her life.

There had been the Davidson's, professional dancers that had taught her how to waltz, salsa, jive and foxtrot but for that a partner would be needed and no one in Storybrooke would suffice at least not in such a short time frame.

There had been the Park's, a family that believed any self-respecting human should be able to defend themselves. Emma still remembered the long hours training with various different weapons that could've killed her if she had made a mistake and the punishments brought on by disobedience. The absolute terror of her older 'brother' running at her with a spear had never quite left her. But that had also been when she discovered that she truly was a natural at wielding a sword. Somehow shadow fighting with a sword didn't quite strike Emma as the best thing to do either after all Henry would probably leap on that as proof of her lineage and status as the White Knight.

There had been the old woman Mrs Scott who had taught her how to read music so she could play the piano. How she had loved it. It had been one of the best homes she'd been in and Mrs Scott had taught her how to play flawlessly. Allowing her to practice on the grand piano whenever she wanted, encouraging her to play from sheets of music or her own creations. That was most definitely a contender but if she wanted to win the piano wouldn't be enough especially when she hadn't played in the months since she left Boston. There wasn't much time for playing her keyboard when dealing with an adoptive son, his mother and the role of town Sheriff.

Thumping her head against her desk Emma's mind finally drifted to the family she had tried to avoid. The Fowl's had been such an ironically sickly sweet family. They did everything together and everyone had expected her to follow their pre-established routines and nuances. A disgruntled teenager, that had no desire to make anyone happy least of all the sappy lovey dovey Fowl's, Emma had rebelled. She tried almost as hard to get out of the Fowl household as she had tried to get out of some of the less than desirable hell holes she had landed in on more than one occasion. The Fowl's had all gone to a choir as a family and Emma had been obligated to join them. Emma had felt out of place and uncomfortable and when she had begrudgingly opened her mouth and sung a few lyrics she had been decidedly uncomfortable when the entire room went silent and all eyes had turned to her. For the rest of her stay with the Fowl's she had been made to go to the choir and be the lead singer, the soloist. She could sing.

Flinging herself upright in her chair Emma rolled back a couple of centimetres the decision was made, she'd decide on what she'd perform later but for now at least she knew what she'd need on the stage. A proper piano would be grand but a keyboard would suffice. Picking up the phone she got in touch with one of the organisers and informed them of what she needed for her performance. As she hung up Emma felt the insanity that had threatened her earlier receding and a sense of calm at having taken back the control that had been denied to her earlier.

The familiar sound of stilettos clicking with each step closer to the office rang through the Sheriff's station indicating the arrival of the Mayor. Emma quickly grappled on to her desk dragging herself back to the working position and grabbed a pen and feigned interest in a nearby report.

"Hard at work I see dear. Are you feeling well?" Regina asked as she walked up to the desk.

"I'm feeling just fine thanks. So you don't need to worry about me." Emma smiled up at her visitor, watching the familiar smirk spread across the brunettes face.

"Is that your talent Sheriff?" Regina smirk widened as confusion graced her Sheriffs face, motioning towards the upside down report in front of Emma. "Reading upside down dear? I'm sure you could do better."

Fighting the blush that wanted to surface at being caught Emma smirked back at the Mayor as she cottoned on to the reason behind her visit. "Scouting for information Regina. Worried about what the competition is capable of? We both know that I'm not going to tell you."

"I do not have to stoop to such levels Miss Swan. For I know what I'm capable of therefore I know that I have nothing to fear." Regina said with such confidence that Emma admired her for it. "Besides dear, we both know that I could make you tell me if it was what I desired."

"Your arrogance is truly astounding. I am not that weak willed." Emma stood leaning over her desk.

"Firstly it is not arrogance, it is confidence. Secondly I am willing to admit that is true but I can be very persuasive." Regina replied mirroring Emma's move, her hands brushing against the Sheriffs as they rested beside them.

"What about you Madam Mayor, what talent do you plan on showcasing?" Changing the topic as she felt the conversation turning against her.

"I have many skills, Miss Swan."

"Really Xena?" Emma's eyes lit up as Regina's face scrunched in confusion. Laughing Emma leaned forward to claim the other woman's lips briefly. "Never mind. I can't wait to see which of your many skills you decide to use. But for now we both have work to do and if I'm late for dinner with my family, my other half will kill me."

Regina stole one last kiss before pulling away and walking towards the door. Glancing over her shoulder to talk to the woman staring at her ass, "I wouldn't kill you dear, Henry would never forgive me. I would however withhold certain privileges for as long as I deemed fit." With that the Mayor left.

Emma gaped at the evil woman she loved as she sauntered away, inspiration struck. Ecstatic that her muse had seen fit to pay her a visit Emma returned to work.

Emma rushed through the door into the apartment that she shared with Mary Margaret, flinging her jacket haphazardly over the back of one of the dining chairs. Acknowledging her roommates welcome with a wave grunt Emma ran to her room. A number of crashes and bangs were heard before Emma re-emerged from her room carrying a keyboard. Walking over to the dining table she placed the keyboard in front of the chair that her jacket had claimed and plugged the keyboard in to the nearest socket. Taking her seat Emma stared at the keyboard all her previous energy depleted.

After watching the blonde stare at the keyboard in front of her for five minutes Mary Margaret had to say something. "Have you got the answer yet?" At the incomprehensive look she received Mary Margaret elaborated. "The way that you're looking at the keyboard Emma. It's like you're waiting on it to give you an answer to a really tough question. Maybe I could help?"

"This is my talent." Emma said gesturing towards the keyboard.

"Having a telepathic conversation with inanimate objects." Mary Margaret giggled.

"Funny. No I'm going to play and sing. It's just I don't know what song I want to do." Noticing the look on the brunettes face. "What?"

"I didn't know you could play the piano and I've never heard you sing. Mostly I'm wondering why you've left it to until the final countdown to start preparing for the show?" Moving over to the table Mary Margaret dragged a chair out next to Emma's and waited on her answer.

"I don't really tell people things like that but if it makes you feel any better you are the first person in Storybrooke to know. After tomorrow everyone will know either through personally being there or hearing it through the grape vine. As for the waiting I just didn't want to think about it." Shrugging at the brunette beside her Emma continued smiling. "However today I knew I had to decide on my talent and I did. I just needed my muse to give me a hand. So you can imagine how happy I was this afternoon when my muse paid me a visit. Now I just need to decide which of the inspired songs is going to have the honour of being played."

"So you have some songs in mind. I would suggest the one that you feel most confident playing and singing." Laying a hand on her roommates arm whilst giving her advice.

"I'm confident about all of them. It's more I don't know which one…"Emma trailed off absentmindedly trailing her fingers over the ebony and ivory keys.

"Is this song maybe being aimed at a particular audience?" Knowing the answer already.

"Regina." Lifting her eyes to meet those of her friend Emma carried on. "I know you're not her biggest fan but I want to be romantic and I know nothing about romance. "

"I know that Regina makes you happy Emma and I would never stand in the way of that. So tell me a couple of the songs." Shifting her chair to face Emma, Mary Margaret put her supportive face on and waited.

"You're the Devil in Disguise by Elvis."

"Apt I'm sure, but not romantic. I don't think she would appreciate it." She said with a sharp nod of her head.

"Rule the World by Take That."

"You might be encouraging Regina's inner megalomaniac." Mary Margaret frowned as Emma completely ignored her quip.

"But it's a good song, a love song." Green eyes widened at the implication of what she'd said.

"Love huh? Well look at you. That wall of yours has come crashing down." There was something so wrong about seeing sweet little Mary Margaret smirking like that.

Without a pause Emma went on to her next suggestion. "Hunter by Heather Dale."

"I've never heard it. Will you give me a taster?"

Taking a breath and positioning herself comfortable Emma began the first verse.

_"I promise you nothing, I take only that which is free_

_I'd give you a life full of risk, and the whirlwind of joy that can be_

_Don't try to bind me, just love me without any greed_

_And I'll give you the world, and my heart, and the air that I breathe."_

"That was beautiful Emma you have such a lovely voice. But I think that you should play something else in the contest." Shrinking back ever so slightly at the scowl being directed at her. "We'll come across the perfect song Emma trust me."

"Yeah I trust you. What about Alone by Heart?"

Shaking her head. "It's going to be a long night." The brunette said running a hand through her hair. "You know this is why my students are told not to leave their homework to the last minute?"

"Whatever. She's Always a Woman the Fyfe Dangerfield version? " Stretching Emma mentally prepared herself for the night ahead.

Regina hadn't seen Emma since she had left Granny's Diner last night. She had hastily departed after they had finished their meal. Ruffled Henry's hair, kissed Regina goodbye (much to the delight of the Diners patrons) then she had practically tackled Dr Whale out of the way as she went through the door.

All day she had waited for Emma to contact her. A text. A phone call. Was that so much to ask? Regina had hoped that the three of them could make their way to the Town Hall together, Henry would have loved it but it was not meant to be.

The show had already started and the blonde was still nowhere to be seen. Regina knew that the Sheriff was going to be the last contestant however it seemed rude not to be there for the other participants performances particularly when one of those contestants was your lover. It was time for Regina to take to the stage. Doing one last sweep backstage for Miss Swan and failing to see her Regina. As she was introduced the Mayor of Storybrooke stepped onto the stage.

Looking out at the audience Regina couldn't help feeling pleased that so many of them were unwilling to meet her gaze. "I am afraid that for my talent I shall require some assistance. So if I may ask for a volunteer?" A few dared to raise their hands at the request. "Young Miss Tillman, Ava if you would kindly come to the stage dear."

The crowd gave the girl a round of applause as she made her way to the stage. Ava walked over to the Mayor and accepted the pack of cards being held out to her. "Now dear what I need you to do is shuffle that deck of cards and then pick a single card. Once you have you may show it to the audience, you will then place the card back in the deck at random. So if you could do that now, I will be waiting in the wings." With that Regina walked of the stage as the girl followed her instructions. Selecting the Queen of Hearts.

"Mayor Mills I've done as you asked." Ava called out holding the deck out to the woman.

"Very good, now if you keep holding them out like that Ava I will select your card." With that the Mayor clicked her fingers and held out one card. "Tell me dear was the Queen of Hearts your card?"

Nodding the girl glanced at the deck in her hand.

"You may check that it is from that deck I assure you it isn't in the deck you hold in your hand." Regina smiled at the incredulity on the child's face.

"It isn't there. That was amazing, you didn't even touch it. How did you do that?" The girl handed the cards over.

"I couldn't say dear. That's the first rule a magician learns. Thank you Ava, for your help you may return to your seat. Thank you ladies and gentlemen." Regina bowed her head ever so slightly to the audience as they applauded her trick and she walked of the stage.

Emma stood waiting for her smiling and clapping along with the audience. "That was quite impressive Regina. Who'd have expected the Mayor to do magic tricks?"

"As I told you yesterday dear, I have many skills. Where have you been Miss Swan?" The tone of voice and the surname would give Emma enough information to know that the brunette was less than impressed with her.

"Last finishing touches. I had to make sure I did this right. But I made sure to be here to see you, I wouldn't have missed it for anything." With a kiss Emma turned them around so her back was to the stage. "Please go grab a seat with Henry I want you to be in the audience with him."

"Hmm. Very well dear I will go and join our son." With one final brushing of lips Regina left the backstage to join her son in the front row.

Rubbing her hands together nervously Emma took a deep breath and casually wandered over to the piano in the middle of the stage. Sitting on the bench Emma turned to address her peers. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Tonight I am going to play and sing a song for you all. And before I do I would like to say that I am dedicating it to one person out there amongst you. I'm sure you know who. So now I'll get on with it."

Quickly checking the piano was in tune Emma began to play the song that had beaten all the others, after spending most of last night discussing all the choices with Mary Margaret for hours.

_"The first time ever I saw your face_

_I thought the sun rose in your eyes_

_And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave_

_To the dark and the endless skies, my love_

_To the Dark and the endless skies."_

Emma refused to look away from the piano, focusing on the memories that the words brought to the forefront of her mind.

_"And the first time ever I kissed your mouth_

_I felt the earth move in my hands_

_Like the trembling heart of a captive bird_

_That was there at my command, my love_

_That was there at my command, my love."_

Emma remembered their first kiss fondly. Her hands scratched to pieces, a clawed face and covered in fresh bruises. Then everything had faded away as soft red lips had melded with her own, and Emma had never felt anything before then that could rival the joy in that moment. But she certainly had since, as often as she could in fact.

"_And the first time ever I lay with you_

_I felt your heart so close to mine_

_And I knew our joy would fill the earth_

_And last till the end of time, my love_

_And it will last till the end of time, my love."_

Emma had worshipped Regina in every way she could think of at the time. The gentle caresses and soft sighs, then the raw passion and impatient moans of desire. They had spent the night trying to meld themselves into one being. And in a way Emma could believe that they had succeeded.

_"The first time ever I saw your face, your face,_

_Your face, your face."_

As Emma played the last notes of the song her hands stopped resting on the keys of the last note. At the silence Emma was terrified to face the citizens of Storybrooke but Emma was no coward so she did. A sea of gaping faces met her. Emma's leg started to bounce in agitation and so she stood. As she did the Hall erupted into cheers and a standing ovation. Shuffling from foot to foot Emma tilted her head to the floor her hair hiding the blush blooming across her face. Quickly bowing, head still tilted towards the floor a grin splitting her face in exhilaration.

After the crowd had calmed down the judges took to the stage to announce their winner. With each of the participants standing next to their loved ones in the audience the winner was declared. "We've seen some great talent this evening Storybrooke, but with no shadow of a doubt our winner is our very own Sheriff Emma Swan. So we'd like to thank you Sheriff and your prize is this hamper with lots of goodies collected and donated by the children of Storybrooke."

Emma had not stayed in the Town Hall long after she had been proclaimed the winner. She had accepted congratulations from a few friends before latching a hand onto Regina and Henry respectively and hauled them out the hall quick as greased lightning. The drive to the Mansion had consisted mostly of Henry recounting the events of the night and repeatedly informing both women how cool they were. It had taken a surprisingly short amount of time for Henry to wind down and fall asleep, the excitement clearly having tired the boy after the initial rush.

They were finally alone, the fire burning, both comfortable and relaxed. Without warning Regina pounced on Emma kissing her for all she was worth. Emma never one to look a gift horse in the mouth returned the affection wholeheartedly. As a tongue swept across her lip Emma gave Regina a free pass to explore, welcoming her in. Pulling away Regina rested their foreheads together, their breathes mingling as they steadied their breathing. Dark chocolate eyes opened peering into the clouded green eyes of the blonde she was straddling.

"I don't think I've ever felt like this before my dear." Regina admitted.

"I'm not following you darling." Emma said eyes longingly looking at slightly kiss bruised red lips.

"You, Emma, have surprised and flattered me with your performance. Your song of choice was beautiful and you sang it so wonderfully and with such feeling that I feel more loved and cherished than I have ever felt before. And while I know that we have not kept our relationship a secret, you just broadcasted your feelings for me to the town." Kissing a trail up the blondes neck to her ear the brunette whispered low, sexy and full of promise. "I love you for it Emma. I love you and I want you."

Moaning Emma grabbed Regina to her demanding entrance into her loves mouth while her other hand worked on the buttons of Regina's shirt. When the last button came undone the shirt was yanked of and unceremoniously thrown away with a purple lace bra following straight after it.

Releasing Regina's mouth Emma moved to her jaw, trailing her lips down the brunettes neck. Pausing to nip at her collarbone before finally latching onto a hardened peak, laving it with her tongue. She felt Regina remove her jacket and work her tank top up, she felt the impatient tug Regina gave as she could get the top no further without detachment with an audible plop and a moan from Regina the pebbled flesh was released. Her top was removed as quickly as humanly possible, along with her bra and Emma ever fair could not ignore the other peak that was practically crying out for attention as Regina thrust her chest towards her.

Regina moaned rocking her hips against the form beneath her desperate for some kind of friction. One hand clutching at blonde locks holding her lover in place. Sensing her lovers need and desiring it herself Emma rocked her own hips up to meet Regina's downward thrust. Emma released the sensitive flesh to moan in unison with Regina. As lips once again were drawn together nimble fingers got to work on the jeans and smart trousers that separated them from their true desire.

"Up, need to get these off." Emma groaned.

Reluctantly Regina rose from her position, and was rewarded by the blonde grasping her trousers and underwear together yanking them down to her ankles for her to kick off. Emma kneeled before her a Knight before her Queen. Reverently kissing a path up one thigh and down the other.

"Please Emma." Such a heartfelt plea Emma had to answer. Finally settling between the brunettes thighs peering up through her eyelashes as Regina avidly followed her every move. Emma swept her tongue across the length of slick heat moaning at the familiar taste and in recognition of the moan that had left the brunette. Licking and kissing at sensitive flesh, continuously watching her lovers face through it all, Emma wrapped her mouth around the sensitive bundle of nerves and sucked. Grasping Emma's hair Regina gentle pulled Emma away from her satisfying work.

"Jeans off. Together." Giving Emma a hand to rise from her knees. Regina reciprocated the earlier favour and removed the ridiculously tight jeans from her lover. Regina settled herself on the rug by the fire leaning back on her elbows she looked up at Emma imploring with her eyes for company on the floor. Once again Emma lowered to her knees before crawling over Regina, suspending herself above only the peaks of their breasts and legs brushing together.

Regina wrapped her arms around and behind Emma's shoulders, pulling her down against her whilst rocking her hips up into empty air. Taking the hint Emma lowered herself between Regina's thighs and slowly thrust against her. Moaning as Regina folded her legs behind her.

They kept their eyes locked together as they slowly allowed their passion to grow. Kissing each other wherever they could, soft sighs of contentment and moans of pleasure filling the air along with laboured breathing and the sound of flesh meeting flesh.

Feeling their climaxes approaching they became more frenzied. They thrust harder and faster against each other. Murmuring words of encouragement and love. Their eyes locked watching each other as they got closer and closer to the edge.

"I love you Regina." With those words Regina cried out in bliss, doe brown eyes snapping shut as she happily fell into euphoric oblivion.

Emma continued to thrust against Regina so close behind but wanting to draw out her lovers pleasure as much as she could but as those eyes opened to meet hers once more Emma finally succumbed to her own release.

As Emma lay above her boneless and sated Regina stroked her lover wherever she could reach. Sighing in complete contentment she kissed the crown of the blonde head that was currently resting on her chest. "I love you Emma."

"Hmm…I know." Emma lazily replied tilting her head to kiss the jaw above her. Rolling over Emma managed to get hold of one of the throws on the chair and threw it over their cooling bodies as Regina snuggled into Emma's side throwing an arm and a leg over her lover and resting her head upon her shoulder.

"I'll need to sing for you more often." Emma chuckled, then a thought came to her. "Tell me Regina, how many of your many skills can be bedroom related?"

Swatting the blonde in mock punishment Regina hummed. "Wouldn't you like to know dear?"


End file.
